<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>[盛夏故事]Hotaru - 螢 上&amp;下 by jiusua94love</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29218863">[盛夏故事]Hotaru - 螢 上&amp;下</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/jiusua94love/pseuds/jiusua94love'>jiusua94love</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Berryz Koubou</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 07:20:50</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,227</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29218863</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/jiusua94love/pseuds/jiusua94love</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>2009年時寫的第一篇 夏燒雅X菅谷梨沙子 同人文<br/>很久很久以前熱追過H!P<br/>這篇是當年突然來了靈感才寫出來的<br/>想說這裡應該沒什麼人會看(= =)a<br/>所以決定把我為數不多的幾篇文一起整理在AO3當個紀念XD<br/>因為本人沒什麼寫文經驗+用字淺拙~連排版都有障礙<br/>希望各位看得開心就好，感謝萬分!!!</p><p>*禁任何二轉、改寫*</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Natsuyaki Miyabi/Sugaya Risako</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>[盛夏故事]Hotaru - 螢 上&amp;下</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Hotaru - 螢(上)</p><p> </p><p>2009年的暑假---</p><p> </p><p>「唧~唧唧唧唧~ 唧~唧唧唧唧~」<br/>
校園內充斥著蟬鳴，今天也是個炎熱的夏日，<br/>
高掛在無雲天空中的太陽肆無忌憚地散發著他那炙人的熱度。</p><p> </p><p>已經是國中三年級的菅谷正在學校圖書館裡唸書，<br/>
而穿著高中部校服的夏燒就坐在菅谷的身旁教導著她不會的地方，<br/>
在學校裡樣貌出眾的兩人出現在安靜的圖書館裡毫無疑問地吸引著眾人的目光，<br/>
使得一旁的學生們開始竊竊私語了起來…</p><p> </p><p>「妳看，高中部的夏燒學姐在教菅谷同學唸書呢！學姐真是好帥啊！」學妹A心花怒放。<br/>
「真好，真是讓人羨慕！我也想要學姐教我啊…」學妹B非常羨慕。<br/>
「別癡心妄想了！看她們兩人在一起多配啊！妳喔是沒有機會的！」學妹C果斷判定。<br/>
「唉~菅谷同學真是幸福！」學妹B與在場的其他人都舉雙手投降。<br/>
這樣的一段談話內容也使周遭喧鬧的環境又開始安靜下來…</p><p> </p><p>不理會隔壁桌學妹們之間的對話，夏燒認真地為菅谷講解著題目，<br/>
倒是菅谷聽到了對話，兩隻眼睛從書本上移了開來，<br/>
笑瞇瞇地盯著夏燒那俊逸迷人的側臉看，<br/>
『是喔~這麼帥氣溫柔的小雅可是我的呢！』內心滿滿地優越感。</p><p> </p><p>夏燒講解到一半發現菅谷在看著自己，<br/>
「怎麼了嗎？梨~我的臉上有什麼東西嗎？」夏燒一邊摸著自己的臉一邊向菅谷提出了疑問。<br/>
「嘻嘻~沒有東西啦！」菅谷回給了夏燒一個甜美可愛的大笑容。<br/>
看到菅谷的笑容，夏燒情不自禁地臉開始微微發紅，<br/>
「那、那要休息一下嗎？妳已經看書看了兩個小時多了！」夏燒體貼地提出建議，<br/>
因為她知道菅谷為了可以跟自己同上高中部，可是拼命努力地準備著升學考試，<br/>
雖然菅谷很聰明但是在讀書考試方面還是比較笨拙，<br/>
總是要多花一倍的時間才能順利通過考試，<br/>
夏燒不希望菅谷因為準備考試而影響到身體，<br/>
所以總會在適時的時間裡要求菅谷休息。</p><p> </p><p>「嗯！那就休息一下吧！」菅谷明白夏燒的擔憂，答應了她的建議，<br/>
將筆記與書本整理放在一旁，她趴在桌上微笑地轉頭看著夏燒。<br/>
夏燒右手拿起了擱在一旁自己已經看一半的推理小說，<br/>
用左手輕柔地摸著菅谷的頭，<br/>
「睡一下吧！時間到了我會叫妳的。」<br/>
「嗯！」被夏燒摸著頭，舒服的菅谷像隻可愛的小貓一樣。</p><p> </p><p>大概是因為比平常更耗費精神在唸書，累了的菅谷趴在桌上很快的就睡著了。<br/>
夏燒心疼地看著菅谷天使般的可愛睡臉，<br/>
內心希望這樣努力的她半年後能順利地通過升學考試，<br/>
悄悄地收回了左手，夏燒安靜地看著推理小說，讓菅谷可以好好休息。</p><p> </p><p>午後3：20，<br/>
剛剛萬里無雲的蔚藍天空開始聚集了一些深灰色的積雨雲，<br/>
雲層間雷聲作響，接著就下起了一場午後雷陣雨…</p><p> </p><p>夏燒將注意力從小說上移開，她擔心菅谷會被外面的雷聲嚇到，<br/>
因為從小開始，“雷聲”一直都是菅谷最害怕的東西。</p><p> </p><p>睡著了的菅谷眉間開始略微地皺起，夏燒趕緊伸出了左手輕拍著菅谷的背，<br/>
希望可以安撫她，而菅谷像是感覺到夏燒的觸碰，眉間這才舒展開來，<br/>
繼續趴睡著休息，夏燒鬆了一口氣，她轉頭看著窗外的大雨，<br/>
像是想起了一件事情，<br/>
『我記得8年前那天好像也是下著大雨…』夏燒放下了手中的推理小說，<br/>
開始回想起小時候的往事…</p><p> </p><p>＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝</p><p> </p><p>8年前</p><p>2001年的暑假---</p><p> </p><p>7歲的菅谷剛上了小學，第一次放暑假的她一如往常地到靠近山區的夏燒家玩，<br/>
這一天的天氣非常的悶熱，像是要下大雨的前兆…</p><p> </p><p>「天氣好熱啊！真想去後山的溪邊玩水啊！」菅谷趴在和室桌上扁著嘴巴對著夏燒撒嬌。<br/>
「婆婆說等一下就要下大雨了，她交代我們最好不要靠近溪邊！」夏燒笑笑地看著菅谷，<br/>
「而且小梨不是最怕打雷的嗎？等一下可能會打雷喔！」<br/>
「欸？！」聽到會打雷，菅谷開始不由自主地害怕起來，<br/>
「那、那小雅會好好保護我嗎？」<br/>
「嗯！當然會！」夏燒深情地看著菅谷，點頭答應。</p><p> </p><p>說時慢那時快，突然「磅啷」一聲，一記雷聲轟隆響起！</p><p> </p><p>「呀！！！」菅谷閉了眼叫了起來，轉頭就撲向了夏燒，<br/>
夏燒也很即時地張開雙臂將菅谷圈抱在自己的懷裡，<br/>
「梨~不要怕！我就在這裡喔！」夏燒用右手輕撫著菅谷的背，安慰著受驚嚇的菅谷。</p><p> </p><p>又「磅啷」一聲！</p><p> </p><p>菅谷渾身發抖，將小臉深深地埋在夏燒的懷裡，兩隻小手也緊緊環著夏燒的腰。<br/>
而夏燒像是要給予菅谷安全似地回抱著，手也不停地拍著菅谷的背，<br/>
並且一直在菅谷的耳邊說話，試圖讓菅谷能冷靜下來…</p><p> </p><p>「梨~沒事的！有我在，我會保護妳的！別害怕！」夏燒很是心疼地不斷安撫著菅谷。<br/>
因為驚嚇而兩眼帶淚的菅谷抬起了小臉看著夏燒，用略帶著哭腔的聲音說，<br/>
「小雅答應人家了，要好好保護我啊！」說完又繼續將小臉埋在夏燒懷裡，<br/>
「嗯！不論發生什麼事情我都會好好保護妳的！」夏燒認真地對菅谷也對著自己的心發誓。</p><p> </p><p>一陣轟隆雷聲作響過後，開始下起了大雨…</p><p> </p><p>夏燒感覺菅谷在她的安撫之下已經慢慢地回復冷靜，<br/>
但菅谷還不想離開夏燒的懷中，她深怕一離開等一下又會雷聲大作，<br/>
所以就繼續窩在夏燒溫暖的懷裡，但是在如此的近距離之下，<br/>
夏燒的鼻腔裡滿是菅谷身上那讓人眷戀的梨花香，心跳不知不覺地開始加速了…</p><p> </p><p>「小梨~妳還好嗎？還是很害怕嗎？」夏燒看不清菅谷深埋在自己懷中的臉，開口輕柔地詢問著菅谷。<br/>
「哼！都是小雅啦！都是妳講打雷才打雷的！」菅谷抬起臉，眼角殘餘著些許淚珠，<br/>
有點氣憤地看著夏燒。<br/>
「是~是~都是我的不對！對不起！」知道菅谷已經沒事了，夏燒溫柔地捧著菅谷那精緻的小臉，<br/>
細心地用食指將菅谷殘留在眼角的淚珠抹去，<br/>
在任何時候她都不希望她的小梨因為傷心或是害怕而哭泣，<br/>
因為那眼淚就像是針一樣，每一滴都刺痛著夏燒的心…</p><p> </p><p>「那小雅要給我賠禮才行！」菅谷的眼睛裡還有些淚光，她微微噘著嘴巴，<br/>
用著可愛又不滿的表情看著夏燒。<br/>
「欸？」夏燒的臉頰微微地發紅，有點失神地看著懷中可愛的小貓。<br/>
「不是欸！是禮物！小雅要給我禮物喔！」菅谷伸出了雙手，輕輕地捏著夏燒的臉頰。</p><p> </p><p>「小、小梨想要什麼禮物呢？」夏燒害怕被菅谷發現自己臉紅，<br/>
連忙伸出雙手將菅谷的雙手握住，使它們不要直接接觸自己那已有點熱度的臉頰。<br/>
「我想要特別一點的禮物！」說完這句話，菅谷就將自己的臉貼上了夏燒的胸膛，<br/>
閉起眼睛愉悅地聆聽著那因為自己的關係而有點紛亂但依然讓人感覺可靠的心跳聲。<br/>
夏燒有點無奈地笑笑，就算藏起了臉上的熱度卻也藏不住自己那已悄悄加速的心跳，<br/>
不知道菅谷有沒有聽出自己刻意隱藏起來的心意呢？</p><p> </p><p>『如果可以，我希望給妳幸福…』</p><p> </p><p>「雅要送什麼禮物給我呢？」看來菅谷的年紀還太小了，沒有聽懂自己絮亂心跳聲所代表的意義。<br/>
「嗯~~那我摘星星給梨吧！」夏燒向菅谷提議著，<br/>
她並不在意現在的菅谷是否能懂得她的心意，她只想讓菅谷開心。<br/>
「星星？真的有辦法摘下來嗎？」菅谷抬起頭，兩隻眼睛發出了好奇的靈光，<br/>
菅谷非常想知道夏燒有什麼辦法可以把星星給摘下來。<br/>
「可以喔！不過要等雨停了才有辦法。而且這是妳跟我的秘密喔！」<br/>
夏燒舉起了左手食指在自己的嘴上做了個噤聲的手勢。<br/>
「嗯！」開心的菅谷滿心期待著雨停了之後夏燒會送給自己什麼驚喜呢？</p><p> </p><p>＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝</p><p> </p><p>Hotaru - 螢(下)</p><p> </p><p>午後4：30，<br/>
大雨下了一個小時就停了，屬於夏天炎熱的感覺已經被雨水給洗刷掉了，<br/>
取而代之的是空氣中清新乾淨的沁涼。</p><p> </p><p>夏燒拿了一件薄外套給菅谷穿著，自己也帶著一件，<br/>
接著兩人穿上了鞋，拿著手電筒，悄悄地往後院的後門前進…</p><p> </p><p>「雅，我們是要到溪邊嗎？婆婆不是說下雨天的溪邊很危險！」菅谷想起剛才夏燒跟自己說過的話。<br/>
「呵呵~我們不會到溪邊去，只是從溪的邊邊繞過去而已。」夏燒拿鑰匙轉開後門的鎖。<br/>
「怎麼繞啊？」菅谷不太懂溪邊與溪的邊邊有何分別。<br/>
「跟著我走就對了！」夏燒牽起菅谷的手，兩人走下通往後山溪谷的階梯。</p><p> </p><p>階梯底下連接著一處風景優美的溪谷，但是因為剛剛下過雨的關係，<br/>
溪水有點暴漲，貿然靠近的話是很危險的！</p><p> </p><p>「來~梨~走這邊！」夏燒牽著菅谷往溪旁的天然步道走去。<br/>
這條天然步道是夏燒家用石子推砌而成的，既不突兀也不會破壞自然的美景。<br/>
「小梨，慢慢走，別滑倒了！」夏燒貼心地提醒著菅谷。<br/>
被夏燒小心翼翼地帶路，菅谷安安穩穩地走在步道上，兩人緩緩地前進，<br/>
來到了溪旁的一座山壁前。<br/>
「咦？雅~沒路了嗎？」菅谷向夏燒發出了詢問。<br/>
「這裡要這樣走喔！」山壁有一處小瀑布，夏燒把手電筒交給了梨沙子，<br/>
撐起了自己的薄外套，遮著自己和菅谷，<br/>
「小梨，我們要快速地走到瀑布後面的山洞裡！」</p><p> </p><p>原來小瀑布的後面有一處山洞，<br/>
如果只注意瀑布的話是不會發現瀑布後面的山洞的！</p><p> </p><p>「好！」躲在夏燒的外套下，兩個人快速地通過了瀑布，<br/>
還好有薄外套擋著的關係，兩人的衣服只溼了一些些。<br/>
兩人穿過山洞，出現在眼前的是一片翠綠的草原，這裡的草長度都及胸了，<br/>
而且葉子上還掛著剛剛下雨造成的露珠。</p><p> </p><p>走到草原中央，夏燒就轉頭跟菅谷說，「小梨，我們到了喔！」<br/>
菅谷好奇地環顧著四周說，「雅，這裡就是能摘到星星的地方嗎？」<br/>
「是喔！」夏燒開心地笑。<br/>
「那要怎麼摘星星呢？」菅谷已經迫不及待地想要拿到她的星星！<br/>
夏燒看了看手上的手表，「嗯~現在還有點早，稍微等一下吧！」<br/>
「嗯嗯~」菅谷乖乖點著頭，她抬頭看向天空，現在的天空還有點亮，<br/>
星星都還沒出來呢！</p><p> </p><p>約莫過了10分鐘，夏燒突然說了一句，「小梨，把眼睛閉上！」<br/>
「小雅，怎麼了嗎？」，雖然不知道發生了什麼事，<br/>
但菅谷還是乖乖地聽夏燒的話，閉起了眼睛。<br/>
「小梨，等一下喔！我正在摘星星給妳。」說完話的夏燒將雙手靠近了她身旁的草叢，<br/>
輕輕地把一個發著光點的東西給捧在手心裡，拿到了菅谷的面前，<br/>
「小梨，可以把眼睛張開囉！妳看！」<br/>
菅谷張開了眼睛，看見夏燒的雙手裡有一顆星星！</p><p> </p><p>「雅，真的是星星耶！」菅谷兩隻眼睛睜得大大的，語氣中洋溢著興奮。<br/>
「呵呵~其實這不是星星啦！是螢火蟲喔！」夏燒非常滿意地看著菅谷的反應。<br/>
「欸？螢火蟲？」菅谷仔細地看著夏燒手中的光點，滿臉笑容地對著夏燒說，<br/>
「如果不仔細看的話，我真的以為牠是星星呢！」</p><p> </p><p>「雅~我也可以抓抓看嗎？」對螢火蟲感興趣的菅谷向夏燒提出了詢問。<br/>
「嗯！可以喔！來~抓好了！」夏燒小心翼翼地將手中的螢火蟲交給了菅谷。<br/>
在菅谷手中的螢火蟲發出了淡淡的黃光，一明一滅地就像是天空中閃爍的星星。</p><p> </p><p>「哇~真的很漂亮呢！」菅谷開心地對夏燒說著。<br/>
夏燒用手撓著頭，有點擔心地看著菅谷，<br/>
「不過這不是真的星星，小梨會不會很失望呢？」<br/>
菅谷雙手輕捧著螢火蟲，輕輕地搖搖頭，兩眼專注地看著夏燒，<br/>
「這樣子的“星星”我很喜歡的喔！」說完話，菅谷給了夏燒一個甜美的笑容。<br/>
「是嗎？小梨喜歡就好！」夏燒鬆了一口氣，還好她的小梨喜歡這樣的禮物。</p><p> </p><p>在兩人微笑地看著彼此的同時，這顆“星星”從菅谷的手中飛了起來！</p><p> </p><p>「欸？小雅，螢火蟲飛走了！」菅谷有點難過地望著面前的夏燒。<br/>
「呵呵~沒關係的，等一下還會有更多喔！」夏燒像是賣個關子，<br/>
對著菅谷眨了眨眼。<br/>
「嗯？」菅谷歪著頭發出了可愛的疑問聲。</p><p> </p><p>夏燒關掉手中的手電筒，四周沒了光源開始呈現一片黑暗，<br/>
只能靠著還算微亮的天色看到彼此。</p><p> </p><p>「小梨，妳看看四周！」夏燒牽起菅谷的手，要她眼睛看向周圍的草叢。<br/>
「欸？！」菅谷照著夏燒說的做去，看向了四周，<br/>
這才發現草原上到處都是一明一滅的小光點！</p><p> </p><p>天空漸漸昏暗，閃爍的淡黃光點也越來越多，<br/>
兩人身旁的草叢裡全都是發著微光的螢火蟲，<br/>
為數眾多的螢火蟲圍繞在身旁就好像兩人置身星空中！</p><p> </p><p>「小雅！真的好漂亮喔！我們就像是在滿天的星空裡一樣耶！」<br/>
被這情景感動的菅谷高興地拉著夏燒的手，語氣裡滿是喜悅。<br/>
「呵呵~這樣子的“星星”也很美吧！這裡的螢火蟲可是我發現的秘密喔！<br/>
而且只在下過大雨後才看得到！」夏燒的嘴角上揚著，被菅谷感染的心情也如同她一樣的開心。<br/>
「小雅，我真的真的好喜歡這份禮物喔！謝謝妳！」語畢，菅谷湊向了夏燒的臉頰，輕輕地親了一下。<br/>
「嗯、嗯！不客氣！我、我也很高興小梨喜歡這份禮、禮物！」夏燒羞紅了臉，<br/>
講話不自覺地結巴了起來。<br/>
「嘻嘻~」菅谷看著這樣害羞的夏燒，偷偷地笑了笑，<br/>
兩人緊握著雙手一起看著這片壯觀又美麗的景象。</p><p> </p><p>欣賞完夏燒的“神秘禮物”，兩人在天色完全變暗前平安地回到了夏燒家，<br/>
擅自帶菅谷到後山的夏燒當然免不了被婆婆的一番責罵，<br/>
不過因為菅谷真的很喜歡這份禮物，光是這一點就讓夏燒很開心了！<br/>
就算被婆婆罵也是很值得的！</p><p> </p><p>＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝</p><p> </p><p>時間回到了2009年。</p><p> </p><p>夏燒結束了回想，看著一旁熟睡的菅谷，輕輕地笑了，<br/>
其實自己早在10年前看到菅谷的第一眼就喜歡上菅谷了，<br/>
她希望自己能成為讓菅谷開心幸福的那個人，<br/>
但是這10年來夏燒一直沒將這份心意說出口，<br/>
她想，她是不是該找個時機好好的向菅谷告白呢？</p><p> </p><p>因為雨天的關係，夏燒發現圖書館裡的空調開始讓人有些涼意，<br/>
她從包包裡拿出了一件格子襯衫，打開來溫柔地披在菅谷的身上，<br/>
就怕她睡著時著涼。</p><p> </p><p>感覺到夏燒的動作，菅谷微微地睜開了雙眼，<br/>
還有點倦意的眼一看到夏燒的嘴角是上揚的，<br/>
讓她也不由自主地跟著微笑了起來。</p><p> </p><p>「怎麼了？是我吵醒妳了嗎？」看見菅谷還沒到時間就醒來，夏燒有點懊惱地埋怨自己的動作不夠輕。<br/>
菅谷揉了揉眼睛，搖搖頭，「不是！是我剛剛作夢了！」<br/>
「夢？小梨作了什麼樣的夢呢？」夏燒微微地皺起了眉，<br/>
她很好奇是什麼樣的夢打擾到她小梨的休息呢？<br/>
菅谷撐起身，伸出手想要撫平夏燒皺起的眉間，<br/>
「是個好夢喔！我夢到了我們小時候去看螢火蟲的事！」<br/>
「欸？」被菅谷撫平了眉間，夏燒有點不可思議地看著她，<br/>
「我剛剛也是在想這件事呢！」<br/>
「呵呵~」得知兩人的默契，菅谷開心地笑出了聲。</p><p> </p><p>「不知道後山那些螢火蟲還在不在？我們好久沒去看了！」嘟著嘴，<br/>
有點小不滿的菅谷坐在椅子上，兩隻腳踢著空氣，問著夏燒。<br/>
「小梨想去看嗎？」夏燒一臉寵溺地看著有些孩子氣的菅谷。<br/>
「想！」回望著夏燒，菅谷用力點了點頭。<br/>
「那我們走吧！」不論何時，菅谷永遠都是夏燒心中最重要的那個人，<br/>
讓她開心就是自己的心願。</p><p> </p><p>兩人收拾著桌上的書本與筆記，走到了圖書館門口，夏燒準備撐起了傘，<br/>
想要替菅谷遮雨，這才發現雨已經停了…</p><p> </p><p>「小雅！妳看，是彩虹耶！」菅谷興奮地向夏燒指著前方的天空。</p><p> </p><p>一道亮麗繽紛的彩虹出現在雨過天晴的天空中，<br/>
彷彿剛剛的雷雨就是為了揭開這道彩虹的序幕。</p><p> </p><p>「真的很漂亮呢！小梨！」夏燒笑笑地望向天空的彩虹。<br/>
看著夏燒專注於彩虹因陽光折射而變得有點透明的側臉，<br/>
菅谷悄悄地在心裡作了個打算…</p><p> </p><p>「雅！」<br/>
「嗯？」夏燒回過了頭，嘴唇上卻多了一個梨花香味的輕柔觸感。<br/>
原來，菅谷趁著夏燒轉頭的時候，迅速地將自己的唇印上了她的唇…</p><p> </p><p>「欸？！小梨！！！」夏燒睜大了眼，帥氣的臉蛋像著火了一樣，瞬間變得紅通通的！<br/>
菅谷非常滿意地看著自己的傑作。</p><p> </p><p>「雅，要給我幸福喔！」菅谷有點羞怯地望向夏燒的眼睛。<br/>
「妳、妳、妳知道了？」夏燒緊張地開始手忙腳亂了。</p><p> </p><p>菅谷往前走去，一個轉身，裙襬畫出了漂亮的弧度，<br/>
「嘻嘻~因為螢火蟲都告訴我了啊！」菅谷笑瞇了眼，<br/>
雖然夏燒一直沒說出口，但其實聰明的她一直都知道夏燒的心意！<br/>
「那、那我可以嗎？」夏燒有點不敢置信地看著菅谷。<br/>
「笨小雅！當然可以！因為我永永遠遠都是小雅的啊！」滿臉幸福的菅谷給予夏燒一個永遠的承諾。<br/>
「嗯嗯！」激動的夏燒已經開心得說不出話來了！<br/>
她往前走去抱起了菅谷高興地轉起了圈圈！<br/>
「呵呵~小雅~」菅谷意外地看著如此不受控制的夏燒。</p><p> </p><p>轉夠了圈圈，夏燒放下了菅谷，伸出了手握著菅谷的手，<br/>
「我們去看螢火蟲吧！」<br/>
「嗯！」</p><p> </p><p>那一夜，彷彿滿天星空的螢火蟲再一次地將兩人給包圍起來，<br/>
從現在開始，兩人一起，互相珍惜著對方，這樣的幸福會直到永遠……</p><p> </p><p>完</p><p> </p><p>＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝</p><p>感謝大家的收看^^</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>